Danzek
Danzek was a female humanoid in the 23rd century. She was the daughter of the scientist Myznek, infected by a terrible disease and forcefully subjected to medical experiments. She was used by her father as a guinea pig to find a cure for a disease fatal to their species. As a result of the experiments, she became what seemed to be the first Borg Queen. Special abilities A result of the medical experimentation was adaptable resistance to weapons fire. One stun phaser blast knocked her over, but a second shot did no damage. Montgomery Scott adjusted some phasers in a manner that knocked her out for a few seconds, at a power level that made the power pack last less than half as long. Danzek had biological or mechanical extensions from the back of each hand that several times appeared to inject an advanced antigen. The recipient collapsed immediately. A result was a change in physical appearance and, for most, to behave in a zombie-like fashion, appearing to follow her and do her bidding. History Origins In the mid 2210s, Mynzek began kidnapping test subjects from as many races as possible to research a cure for a highly-adaptive disease. A massive Myznek space station was built in orbit of the event horizon of a black hole. Due to gravitational time dilation, it was possible to send ships through wormholes into normal spacetime, run experiments on the test subjects for several hundred years, and then retrieve them, with only days or weeks having elapsed on Myznek’s ship. Mynzek believed his daughter Danzek was key to finding a cure. But when she would not volunteer, he forcefully subjected her to medical experimentation for as long as 200 years, keeping her alive in a semi-conscious state with feeding tubes. By 2267, when Leonard McCoy discovered Danzek on one of the Myznek lab ships, grafted within her were mechanical implants and organs from nine species, but she didn’t appear to be as debilitated or aged as any of the other humanoids on the ship. Studying the others, McCoy reported they were all from the same race, “but have combinations of other species spliced into them.” One subject showed traces of human and Romulan DNA along with hundreds of others. Some had cybernetic implants granted to their nervous systems. Apparent Death After her ship was retrieved, Danzek began wrecking her father’s space station with help from humanoids she had herself infected. Spock pointed out that destroying the station would kill her, so the action was illogical, but McCoy suggested she could be acting out of revenge. When her father asked why she had refused to volunteer, she replied, “Only I can save them now. Only I can offer them more, make them greater than they were. All will join me. This station is disintegrating. We must leave this place and continue our evolution.” She then infected him with her antigen. Later, shot and buried under rubble, as the space station was collapsing and being drawn into a black hole, she said, “I can… save us. I am Queen…” Future After Spock said several escape pods were jettisoned during the breakup of the space station, but one escape pod had been piloted deliberately into a wormhole. There might have been at least one survivor, but as there was no way to know where or when the wormhole exited, any survivors might have emerged thousands of years in the past or future. McCoy said the infection was curable only because it came directly from the female. “In she goes on to infect others,” he said, “and the pattern of infection continues, resistance to such a race would be, well, futile.” ( ) Appendices Appearances * (black and white) * (first 16 pages in color) Images Side-Effects-Danzek-fight.jpg|Spock grabbed Danzek. Side-Effects-break-shoulder.jpg|Spock broke Danzek's shoulder. Side-Effects-Myznek-Danzek.jpg|Danzek appealed to Myznek. External link * category:humanoids category:borg